


Rush

by Vixx2pointOh



Series: The Unwritten [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Kitchen Sex, Memories, No Angst, POV Felicity Smoak, Playful Sex, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got sweaty"<br/>"I know, it’s amazing"</p><p>So she can't cook eggs, but that doesn't mean she should get out of the kitchen.</p><p>A deeper - pun unintended - look at their life in the suburbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Starts in episode 4.1
> 
> I'm not American, sometimes my British English sneaks in, thanks for understanding.

  
“I got sweaty” he grinned as I wrapped my arms around him, my hands slipping down the back of his pants.

“I know, it’s amazing” I breathed our noses touching as our lips grazed over each other

“Yeah?” his eyes glinted with that boyish charm that had been slowly returning to him on our journey of discovery – which pretty much meant discovering each other in new ways and in places far from the place that we had come from, both in terms of literal locale and mental.

We were free to enjoy each other without restraint.

“Uh-huh” I breathed before melting into his kiss.

His hands slid down my sides, stopping at my hips to pull me closer. His body pushed against me and we spun together till my back was against the kitchen island. His hands groped at me as I fumbled to remove the forest green hoodie he was wearing – a colour I’d learned over our time holed up together that always turned me on.

With a precision he’d mastered he’d already removed my red top exposing the dusk pink strapless bra I was wearing.

Our bodies banged roughly together against the island. Finally he was to the same level of undress as I and my fingers raced around his defined chest – which also had the power to make me succumb to whatever rush we were engulfed in.

My trimmed nails scratched at the curve of his shoulder, I always felt so small in his arms – so protected. My trust in him was absolute.

My foot lifted off the floor and wrapped his thigh, his hands lathered my derriere with hastened rubs. A careress, a grab, a pinch. I felt his strong arms lift me and push me hard onto the kitchen island, sending the contents in the path – a glass of orange juice, a cut melon, two mugs and a loaf of bread hurtling to the floor on the other side with a crash that broke us apart.

“Whoops” he beamed as we surveyed the mess

I hopped down laughing and moved behind him. My almost exposed chest pushed up against his naked back as I got up on my tippy toes and reached my arms around his neck.

“Carry me” I whispered as I pulled myself up on to his back “I have bare feet” I gingerly smiled as I kissed the base of his neck “please” my hands rubbing the top of his pecks.

He stepped over the mess of glass on the floor and with ease carried me on his back to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom he flipped me like a ragdoll onto the perfectly made bed. To be honest, I wasn’t sure why we bothered to make it, we spent A LOT of time in it, or on it, or half falling off it – which, in the interest of honesty was the reason I was sporting a large bruise on my thigh and carpet burns on my back.

My head banged back against the headboards, I don’t think he ever realised how strong he actually was.

“Sorry” he grimaced, putting his hands up apologetically

Thank goodness we’d gone for the extra large, extra padded headboard, or likely we would have had a few concussions between us by now.

I tilted my head and laughed at him, the big ox. Biting my lip I undid the drawstring on my grey pants and peeled them off, revealing the lace knickers that matched the dusk pink bra I had been sporting. Fun fact, it turns out Oliver gets remarkably aroused with matching sets, a fact I knew all too well by now.

“Come” I grinned, out stretching my arms, my hands beckoning ‘come hither’.

His mouth parted ever so slightly, like he was intending to say something. But instead he cocked his head to the left, smirked and then pounced.

He was on top of me now, a leg and arm either side grinning like a lottery winner. This man was amazing, he had finally allowed himself happiness – reckless, unabashed and free happiness. This was a side he had confided in me late one night in Thailand as we sipped Cha Yen (orange coloured ice tea), naked under a sheet on a lounger on the patio of our hotel room, that he never thought he would regain. It was beautiful to see and I often took a snapshot of these moments in my mind to file away under ‘bliss’.

He nuzzled in my neck, his lips taking in a patch of skin, sucking and biting it. His unshaven face tickling the sensitive area of my neck. I playfully slapped him away, I had a teleconference today so I couldn’t very well have a love bite on show.

We kissed roughly with a precision that was a little lacking. Without breaking from our entangled lips, arms or legs he removed his pants and grey boxers and cast them to the floor.

His hand dipped in between my skin and the lace of my panties. Our lips still meshing I arched my back, reached around and flicked the catch of my bra. With swift reflexes his swiped it away and it landed out the door of the bedroom.

His fingers danced around under the only item of clothing left on between us, skirting around me, daringly entering then pulling back. My breathing quickened as the speed in which his fingers entered and exited rose. Our lips had still not separated from each other, the needing was real, our tongues wrapping around each other. His other hand had navigated to my ass again he gripped it with a force that, in other circumstances, may have been too hard, but here and now in the rush of our bodies it made me moan.

My hand reached for his member which was pushed hard against my thigh. I gripped it and pulsate the inside knuckle of my thumb along his erect shaft with my index finger riding along the top rubbing as it went.

Our love making was rushed this time. Sometimes, like in Thailand, we would spend hours touching, exciting and enticing each other until one of us ‘broke’ and sped it up. Other times it was forceful and angry, like in Bali where the heat had turned me a little crazy and I had decided he hadn’t rebuffed the female server’s blatant advances as quickly or robustly as I thought he should have.

There were times it was gentle, soft and passionate, where he took ever chance to touch me like I was the most precious thing to him, these times a reminder of our night in the room set amongst the clifftops of Nanda Parbat.

But this time it was a rush, one of times I felt ravaged by him, where glimpses of his forceful brooding ex alter ego would peek out. These were real times, they were raw and they were heightening.

We were there together our bodies pulsating in climax. We broke apart into separate heaving masses of sweat and panting. My this man had a way.

* * *

  
“Where are you going now?” I smiled as he stepped over me and off the bed

“I have to get stuff at the farmers’ market for brunch tomorrow” he replied, gathering together his clothes that were strewn across the floor.

 _Brunch_ I sighed internally, desiring only to have him come back to bed.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of making plans that don’t involve people shooting at me” he coyly celebrated as he left the room.

I lay alone in the bed having an internal fight about whether to leave its confines or not. Once the decision was made my hand searched the floor for something to put on. It came back with the t-shirt that Oliver had been wearing the night before last – between the bruised thigh and the carpet burn it had got trapped between the bed and the bedside table.

I slipped it over me head and pulled my now-messy hair back into a poorly constructed ponytail.

I padded out to the kitchen and was greeted with the mess we’d made earlier. My nose crinkled, cleaning this was not a task I wanted to achieve right now.

The sound of the shower turning on pricked my attention and a sly smile crossed over my face. I turned my back on the kitchen and headed to the bathroom down the hall.

The door wasn’t shut, it never was. Steam had started coming out through the partially opened door despite the ventilation kit. I tiptoed in the room, gently pushing the door mostly closed behind me.

He was standing in the double wide shower with his back to me, his head buried in the streaming water. It was a wet room shower so it had a partition, but no door. I was watching a river of water that was following the indent on his back from the base of his neck to the tip of his pert buttocks. Oh my, the butt was a lovely one.

I was so caught up in the moment of him there that I’d forgotten I was still wearing his t-shirt when I stepped in the shower behind him. Like Aurora reached for the spinning wheel, I was overcome with the same enchantment as my fingertips reached for the river down his spine that I had been watching earlier.

He spun around surprised .

“Did I just catch the infamous arrow off guard ?” I smirked, cast off water droplets falling on the white t-shirt I’d still neglected to remove.

He swung me into the path of the water with only one arm. I squealed as the tempered water deluged me.

“Oliver!” I squeaked, pulling away

But he was having none of my playful jostling. He pulled me back into the full force of the gushing water. The t-shirt was well and truly soaked, exposing the outline of my aroused nipped. He studied it for a moment, his fingertip dancing over the top of it before lightly squeezing it.

His body pressed me against the water-warmed wall of the shower. His hands moved my arms above my head, using only one hand to pin them there, his other hand yanked up the t-shirt exposing my heaving breasts.

Despite the fire in his eyes his mouth was delicately mixing with the water cascading down my now exposed breast. His mouth cupped me, his 5’o clock shadow brushing against my breastbone as he played, relentlessly flicking my nipple around his mouth.

His body was growing hard against me, we barely needed foreplay, my arms still stretched above my head, our bodies wet inside and out. My leg twisted around his and he released my arms, which swiftly took up residence around his shoulders.

He’d not spoken a word since I had stepped in the bathroom, but as he leant in to lift me up the wall of the shower, a hand on either side of my waist, his lips met my ear and despite the sound of falling water around us his words were clear as day for me to hear.

“I love you” he breathed sliding his fully erect member inside me.

A rush of endorphins swept over me as I gasped at his deep thrusts, passionate Oliver was here, the Oliver that took me like it was the last chance he had to do so.

“Oli...Oli...Oliver” I cried out in pleasure which spurred him to go deeper and faster.

I felt my body constricting around him as my body was repeatedly pushed against the tiles.

He buried his face between my breasts and the saturated t-shirt which now barely covered my shoulders as he thrust in again, riding up inside me like he needed every millimeter of himself inside of me.

His body twitched against me as he groaned in completed pleasure.

I stroked the hair at the base of his head as we stay motionless, breathing each other in silently.

At least there were no carpet burns this time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, liking and/or commenting.
> 
> Thailand and Bali next?


End file.
